


I Saw An Angel

by callmecaramleh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Dates, M/M, Rare Pairings, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmecaramleh/pseuds/callmecaramleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima and Kuroo ate all of Kenma's oreos. Now they owe him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A second gift for mercuryandglass since I'm really really indecisive! I hope you like this one too. I'm a sucker for super hot adultish Yamguchi. If you don't like secondhand embarrassment then maybe this isn't the fic for you.

There wasn’t a day that went by where Kenma didn’t regret living with Kuroo. It’s not like he intended to follow his best friend to University, and he certainly had never planned on living with him, but with his pre-college jitters he had easily been convinced to forgo the dorms and move into an apartment. Now that he was suffering through his second year of living with Kuroo, he thought that maybe he should have just sucked it up and dealt with the community bathrooms and strangers. 

Last year it was almost bearable. Kuroo was gone almost every weekend to visit his beloved boyfriend, leaving Kenma free to recharge and actually get some work done. Now that Tsukishima was also in University, however, it seemed like he was over almost every day, making Kuroo even louder and even more energetic. Kenma didn’t have anything against Tsukishima of course; he was mean to Kuroo, and Kenma appreciated that, but what he didn’t appreciate was not getting use of the TV so that they could watch Jurassic Park again, or, when Kuroo was feeling particularly asshole-ish, being kicked out of their apartment so that they could bump uglies in privacy. Not to mention the time that Kuroo and Tsukishima ate all of his oreos without asking. He would never forgive Kuroo for that, but after what happened one lazy Saturday evening, he thought that maybe he could forgive his boyfriend. 

It was late, Kenma had run out of microwaveable mac ‘n cheese, and was therefore forced to sit on the couch and wait for the pizza to arrive. Normally Kuroo didn’t make him answer the door for things like this, but Tsukishima had let him be little spoon for once and therefore had been refusing to move for at least an hour. When the doorbell rang just twenty minutes after Kenma had made his online order he started to be a bit impressed with their speedy delivery.

“You’re… not pizza,” Kenma said quietly, wide eyed when he opened the door. The man in front of him was probably the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He had long hair, tied into a little sprout at the base of his necks. He was pierced; ears, septum, a sparkly stud in each clavicle. Kenma was trying not to focus on the low swooping cut of his droopy grey t-shirt, or the perfect fit of his black jeans. He felt underdressed in his own sweatpants and Kuroo’s old t-shirt.

“Well you’re right about that,” the boy replied with a laugh, “I’m looking for Tsukki? He forgot his key and so I thought I’d drop it off on my way to the library.”

“Oh… uh… Yeah, I can give them to him…”

“Great, thanks so much.” His smile would be the death of Kenma. “And if its not too much, maybe you could remind him that he has that big ochem test on Monday that he can’t forget to study for? I don’t understand how he gets any schoolwork done when he’s over here all the time.”

“Yeah, me neither…”

“Well I’ve got to get going. It was nice seeing you again!”

Kenma walked into Kuroo’s room in a daze, dropping the keys onto Tsukishima’s feet. 

“I think I’ve seen an angel.”

“…Did Yamaguchi stop by?” Tsukishima asked, sitting up (much to Kuroo’s annoyance) and grabbing the keys off the end of the bed.

“Didn’t you hear him Kei? It was an angel,” Kuroo answered, one of his smug grins plastered onto his face.

“Was… was that really Yamaguchi? I don’t remember him being like that…”

“He wanted to be an intimidating captain so he pierced his ears, and then he got a bit addicted,” Tsukshima said, “It suits him though, doesn’t it?”

Kenma could only nod, still so star struck by what happened. He was stuck there until the pizza arrived, and Kuroo shooed him out of the room.

 

 _Tell me everything you know about Yamaguchi_ , he ended up texting Shouyou that night, unable to get his mind off the studded boy.

_Um.. He was our pinch server. He’s best friends with Tsukishima. His rice balls are amazing and he can be kind of scary when he wants to be. Why?_

_…….He’s really cute._

_AHhhh! Oh my gosh Kenma you’ve got to go for it you two would be so cute together oh my gosh do you want me to ask him out for you???? Or I could just tell him about how cool you are?? This is so perfect oh my gosh._

_You can’t say anything!_

 

Of course, Kenma should have known that it wasn’t Shouyou he had to watch out for. He may have been clueless, but he wasn’t the kind of stupid asshole that Kuroo was. Shouyou would never be idiotic enough to invite Yamaguchi over to have dinner (since Kuroo “didn’t know how to cook for just three” it only seemed right to invite Yamaguchi as well).

Tsukishima was the one to discover Kenma hidden in the bottom of his closet that night. Most of the clothes had been removed, instead littering his bed and floor. He had never felt so frustrated in his life, not even when he was eight and couldn’t beat the first boss in Spyro.

“…Yamaguchi said he’s leaving work now. He’ll be here in twenty minutes,” Tsukishima said, raising an eyebrow at the mess of blonde hair poking out from underneath a coat on the floor of the closet. He received a groan in reply. “Do you need help with something Kenma?”

“No good clothes…”

Tsukishima sighed, crouching down to uncover Kenma. “That’s all right, Yamaguchi isn’t concerned about stuff like that.”

“Then why does he dress so cool?” Kenma insisted, turning away from Tsukishima. His face seemed scarier up clothes.

“Yeah but… He likes it for himself because it makes him feel confident, but he doesn’t care what other people wear,” Tsukishima explained, “But if it’s that big of a deal for you, I can try to pick something out for you? I mean, I make no promises, but at least then you don’t have to worry about it yourself.”

“…You’d do that?”

“Yeah, well I’m still trying to make up for the fact Kuroo let me eat all those oreos without tell me they were yours. Now get up, go get some water, and don’t worry so much.”

The outfit Tsukishima picked out wasn’t so bad. The jeans were a bit too small, since he never bought new ones, but he rolled up the hem so that it looked purposeful. He wore a Zelda t-shirt (“Yamaguchi’s actually played that one,” Tsukishima told him) and one of Kuroo’s grey cardigans. It was too big, but they assured him that it looked nice that way. Kuroo wanted to take pictures of “Kenma’s first date”, and Tsukishima said that if he kept being an asshole like that then he wouldn’t kiss him for a month. Kenma was thankful, because that kept Kuroo’s mouth shut, at least until Yamaguchi actually got there.

 

When Yamaguchi finally showed up he was in a pale blue polo and khakis, with his septum ring flipped under his nose. In one hand he had a plastic bag, and in the other he held a tray of various flavored rice balls.

“Hey, sorry I’m a bit later than I said, my manager didn’t stop talking,” Yamaguchi said, handing off the tray to Tsukishima as he stepped out of his shoes (black oxfords) “Would it be all right if I changed real quick though? I don’t want to keep you waiting, if dinner is ready, but I just can’t stand these polos.”

“Oh that’s fine, I only just put the noodles in,” Kuroo replied, “Kenma, how about you show Yamaguchi to the bathroom?”

It took everything Kenma had to nod and lead Yamaguchi to the bathroom off of Kuroo’s room. It was bigger than his, and he definitely didn’t want Yamaguchi seeing the mess in his room. Yamaguchi stepped him, slipping into the room as Kenma sat on the end of Kuroo’s bed. 

“Kuroo has an astonishing lack of hair products,” Yamaguchi said as he changed. He had left the door open a crack, just enough so that Kenma could hear him without any muffling, and just enough for him to catch the tiniest glimpse of a flat stomach.

“Yeah, well nowadays I think Tsukishima does most of the work on his hair…” Kenma couldn’t resist saying. Luckily Yamaguchi snickered in response.

“I believe it. I swear, you should have Tsukki paying rent here with how much he’s over. I don’t think I saw him once last week.”

“…That must get lonely.”

“Oh, I mean, a bit,” Yamaguchi said, stepping out in a loose tank top, tucked into his dark washed jeans, with a grey flannel over top. The neck scooped loose enough so that Kenma didn’t mind missing out on seeing how the polo stretched around Yamaguchi’s arms. “It’s great when I have homework to do, but not so great when the bathroom floods and I’m the only one at home to try and figure out what to do.”

“That sounds horrible. Why didn’t you call?”

“Oh… well I didn’t want to bother Tsukki. He smiles more now…”

“You can call me next time and I’ll tell you if they’re doing something interrupt-able or not. They’re usually just lazing around, but this way you don’t have to feel bad about it.”

“I’d have to get your number then,” Yamaguchi replied with a smile.

“Sure! I mean… yeah, here,” he answered, handing his phone over to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi was just finishing clicking away when Kuroo called that dinner was ready. 

Yamaguchi had already taken the seat next to Tsukishima, leaving Kenma to sit across from him, one foot pulled up onto the chair, the other ankle hooked around the leg of his chair. His eyes were on the plate of spaghetti that Kuroo put in front of him, and decidedly not on the sparkly dermals in Yamaguchi’s collarbone. 

“So, Yamaguchi, how was work today?”

“Busy. It’s a bunch of girls returning all the skin products that their boyfriends bought them for Valentine’s Day to get what they actually wanted,” Yamaguchi answered.

“…You work at a beauty store?” Kenma said to his fork.

“Yes, well it pays the bills. Plus I get a good discount and my skin has never looked better,” Yamaguchi replied, presumably with a smile. Kenma wouldn’t know. 

“Kenma works on campus,” Kuroo said, too loud for Kenma’s liking, “He does IT work.”

“Oh that’s cool,” Yamaguchi answered, “I’m sure it’s really convenient that way.”

“Yeah, and Kenma is really smart too,” Tsukishima added, “He’s doing Computer Programming and is the best in all his classes. Everyone hates him for it. He kills the curve on basically all the exams.”

“Kenma doesn’t even have to study much. He’s just naturally gifted,” Kuroo added.

“And he’s nice too. One time I ate all his oreos without asking—it was Kuroo’s fault—but anyway he didn’t even get mad at me. Plus you know that if he’s good enough to put up with Kuroo all the time he must be really nice.”

“His favorite movie, in case you were wondering, is Secretly Greatly. He loves the mesh between the action and the character development. Plus he understands other languages really well. He doesn’t speak other languages really, but he can understand them even without subtitles. Because he’s a genius.”

“Let’s talk about something else…” Kenma finally butt in.

“Oh don’t be so humble Kenma,” Kuroo replied, “You know Yamaguchi, Kenma actually has this really good internship lined up for the summer with these video game develop—“ 

“Please stop.”

“Nonsense. So anyway, Kenma is really going places. He’s going to be so successful and he’s just really a catch.”

“I’m not hungry anymore,” Kenma said, pushing his plate away and all but running to his room. He grabbed his DS, crawling under his covers and escaping to the world of Kingdom Hearts. In reality he knew that he should have expected such behavior from Kuroo, but with Tsukishima joining in and Yamaguchi not actually saying anything during the whole mess. Kenma would have felt embarrassed enough even without Kuroo’s help, but now he was set on never seeing Yamaguchi again. He had to put in headphones so that he wouldn’t accidentally listen in on them talking about what a sorry excuse for a person he was. 

The headphones meant not hearing the knock on the door, and being under his blankets meant not seeing Yamaguchi walk in with his plate of spaghetti until the blanket was being rustled off of him. Yamaguchi smiled and pulled the headphones off for him, leaving Kenma motionless.

“I brought your dinner,” he said, setting it on the dresser, “I know you said you weren’t hungry, but I’d feel bad if you were actually hungry and just didn’t get to eat because Kuroo is being ridiculous.”

“I’m used to Kuroo being ridiculous,” Kenma answered, still entranced in his game, “Just not hungry.”

“Right… Well I just want you to know that I also know how silly he’s being. Not that… I just mean that he’s meddling and that’s silly of him even if it’s just because he cares about you.”

“Are you trying to tell me something?”

“…I’m just saying that you should have your spaghetti. And also that you have my number now and maybe coffee would be better than dinner with those two lovebirds.”

“You… want to get coffee?” Kenma asked, finally pausing his game.

“I wouldn’t be opposed. But I’ll leave you to your game now. I should get back before they start trying to eavesdrop.”

"Right. Um... I'll text you then!"

As soon as he was gone, Kenma couldn't resist squealing into his pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see!! I wrote this when I woke up, laying in bed on my phone, so if it's all typo-y I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy!!

Kenma didn't tell Kuroo about his date with Yamaguchi. Not a date. Just coffee. He had to tell himself that over and over. If he called it a date he thought he might explode. Yamaguchi still felt more like a figment of his imagination than a person. Even when he was texting him it didn't feel real. He typed with proper grammar and spelling, all perfect and typo-less. Kenma was much more accustomed to Hinata's illegible babbling and excessive emoji use.

He was face timing Hinata before the date, forcing him to help pick out an outfit. Hinata's head was rested on Kageyama's bare chest, but Kenma was used to it. It seemed everyone around him was paired off and never fully clothed.

"I like the first outfit better. It's too weird to see you in jeans," Hinata said.

"No, the second is way better." Kageyama's head was off screen, but that didn't stop him from voicing his opinion.

"Well yeah," Hinata said, "Because it looks like what I would wear. The first outfit captures Kenma's personal charm. The second one is too frilly and cute. Yamaguchi wouldn't go for that; he's a total power bottom."

Kenma dropped his phone. He could hear the conversation continuing, the two boys arguing about if that kind of preference really played into the kind of person you were attracted to ( _"I should know. I'm also a power bottom."_ ) but Kenma wasn't listening. His whole body was turning pink and jittery. Some part of his brain that he hated was filing the information away for later, and bringing up plenty of images of places where Yamaguchi might have more piercings as it did so. The rest was freaking out, question after question rising to his mind, without opportunity to answer any of them. _Are you supposed to have sex at the end of the date? Will Yamaguchi want to? Will_ I _want to? What happens if one of wants to and the other doesn't? Do I even know how sex works? What if I'm missing a step and I don't even know it? Am I supposed to bring condoms? Do I have time to buy condoms? But what if I don't want to..._

Tsukishima walked into the room, not knocking or announcing himself. He looked down at the floor where Hinata and Kageyama's argument was still going on. Kenma saw him pick it up, hang up on the duo, and toss it onto the bed. He barely registered the action, still just as flustered as before. Tsukishima also looked uncomfortable, pushing his glasses up repeatedly and holding something behind his back.

"I didn't tell Kuroo," was the first thing he said. Kenma nodded his appreciation, trying to focus on the conversation at hand. "Yamaguchi only mentioned it a little, probably didn't want to make a big deal out of it. He doesn't usually talk much about dates until they're over. He gets nervous that his personality doesn't live up to his looks."

"He seems nice.." was the only reply Kenma could give. He wanted to say he seemed perfect, but that felt a little exaggerated.

"He is," Tsukishima said, glancing at his feet, "And you're nice too. Kind of. In your own way. That's why I brought you these." He held a pair of ugly white sports socks. They looked clean, almost new, but large. They had "fly" written in kanji by the toes.

"Um."

"You should wear them. I wore them for important matches, and on my first date with Kuroo, and when he took me to meet his parents. They're kind of lucky, I guess. I don't wear them a lot--I don't want to use up all the luck--so they're not gross. I just wouldn't mind seeing you and Yamaguchi happy, so you should wear them."

"Shouldn't you have let Yamaguchi wear them?"

"They would have made him more nervous," Tsukishima said, "I figured that they would calm you down."

Kenma nodded, and accepted them. Tsukishima told him good luck on his way out the door, ("Gambate.") leaving Kenma alone with the socks and outfits one and two. He went with the first one that Hinata had liked, since Kageyama was an idiot. He remembered having similar calls when Hinata and Kageyama had first started dating, Hinata talking him through at least five different outfit choices, all backed with strange but accurate logic. ("This one isn't warm enough for the weather, but then Kageyama might give me his jacket, and it will smell like him and I'll be so happy.") Kenma wished that he had been able to learn anything from that, but he was still left mostly helpless in the world of seduction.

Kenma walked to the Starbucks close to campus. It wasn't that far, maybe eight minutes, from the apartment. He wore a white hoodie, denim jacket, a skinnier pair of joggers, Tsukishima's socks with a pair of adidas, and a grey beanie that pointed at the end. He stared at his phone the whole time, waiting for a "Here!" text from Yamaguchi. No text came, but when he entered the coffee shop he saw a hand waving from a table in the back, and Yamaguchi's perfect teeth brought into a smile. Kenma found himself grinning, working through the maze of chairs to reach Yamaguchi. The boys stood up, hugging him--not intimately, just as a greeting--and Kenma found himself eye to ear piercing with the boy. As quickly as it happened, it had ended, Kenma only realizing how strong the arms against him had been once they were gone. Yamaguchi sat back down, and motioned for Kenma to do the same.

"It was so busy when I got here that I wanted to make sure we got a table, so I went ahead and ordered," Yamaguchi explained, motioning to the drinks on the table, "I asked Tsukki what you liked, but if it's wrong I can get you something else."

"No, he's right," Kenma said, "He sometimes does coffee runs when they're supposed to be studying. And I, uh, I can pay you back for the coffee..."

"Next time," Yamaguchi replied, seeming to hide a grin by taking a sip of his drink. Sitting down like this almost had a Kenma forgetting Yamaguchi's piercings, his eyes instead focusing on counting the freckles on his cheeks. He wanted to text Tsukishima to ask how many there were, knowing that he would have numbered them already.

"Next time. Right." Kenma leaned forward, head bobbing to catch the straw of his caramel macchiato while his hands wrung in his lap. He wished he could be playing a video game like last time--he had even brought his DS in his hoodie pocket--but it seemed rude to play it somehow.

"What does your hat say?" Yamaguchi asked, eyes squinting to read the embroidered band of the hat. The slightly purple shade of thread almost matched the color of the hat, and Kenma had always liked the subtly of it.

"Crever. It's stupid. Kuroo bought them for us from this little independent brand. It means 'crazy and clever'. He says he's the crazy and I'm the clever."

Yamaguchi was surprisingly the one unable to make eye contact. Kenma, could see, from examining the freckles, that Yamaguchi's eyes never seemed to rest on him long. They went from the hat, to his coffee, to his own hands resting folded on the table. It relieved Kenma, like maybe he wasn't the only one who didn't know what he was doing.

"That's cute."

"Thanks." There was a pause, and Kenma realized that he would have to talk--that Yamaguchi couldn't do an entire date by himself. "They're about to come out with a new shirt with a picture of a cat. It says 'Just play with me.' I think Kuroo plans on buying ten, so that he can wear one every day."

Yamaguchi laughed. "Sounds like him. I hope he makes Tsukki wear it too. They can have couples tees."

"Kuroo would love that."

Talking to Yamaguchi wasn't easy, not like talking to Hinata or Kuroo was, but somehow it seemed to have more payoff. He found himself starting to like the little flips his stomach would do when he managed to make Yamaguchi laugh. His hands stopped fiddling, and he found himself able to forget his DS entirely. His caramel macchiato was gone pretty quickly, but they stayed sitting, talking and smiling, for quite a while. Eventually though, there was a lull in the conversation, and Kenma was afraid it would all be over.

"So," Yamaguchi said with a deep breath and a pat of his knees, "Do you maybe want to come back to my place?"

Kenma froze, visions from earlier that day spilling into his head. Yamaguchi, piercings, maybe shirtless. He shook his head, trying to rattle the images out of his mind. "Um."

"We could watch a movie or play video games..." Yamaguchi continued. Kenma nodded, happy to have the date continue, and even more happy at the prospect of video games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Chapter 3 hopefully coming to you soon? I have an idea for what's going to happen and it's going to be so cute (to me at least).
> 
> ps Crever is a real brand and the Kageyama stage actor wears it and I fell in love with it and want to put it in all my fics now. I'm obsessed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up on the end! Not proofread, written on a phone. Sorry.

Kenma was going to die; he was sure of it. His arms clung around Yamaguchi's waist, clutching at the fabric of his shirt, while an ill fitting helmet bumped against his head. What he had failed to realize was that going to Yamaguchi's place meant riding on the back of his motorcycle. The speed, swerving, and way Kenma flew if they went over a bump was bad, but the real reason Kenma was going to die was the loathsome butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. Every turn made his arms want to dig more into Yamaguchi, but the embarrassment of it had him in a constant state of red. He figured even the blonde ends of his hair were blushing. He dug his face between Yamaguchi's shoulders to hide it, but it only served to strengthen his blush.

He felt them come to a stop and pulled his head away from Yamaguchi to look around at him. They had pulled into an apartment complex, all cream and bland. He nearly fell as he pried himself off the seat of the motorcycle. He turned to Yamaguchi, who had taken off his helmet and was smiling.

"How'd you like your first ride?" Yamaguchi asked. He reached down, under Kenma's chin to unclasp the borrowed helmet. He pulled it off for him, and the brief moments when Yamaguchi's brushed against his cheeks sent those aforementioned butterflies into a panic.

"It was... uh... scary. And fun." It had made him fear for his life, and he was embarrassed, but he already missed the excuse to be close to Yamaguchi.

"I usually think things that are scary are also fun," Yamaguchi answered, leading Kenma towards one of the doors. Kenma agreed with Yamaguchi--he'd been feeling freaked out and happy this whole date.

The door opened right into the stairs that lead up to the unit. He sat on the first step to pull of his shoes before following Yamaguchi up.

"That's mine and Tsukki's room, when he's here at least, and that's the bathroom, and then here's where I live." Yamaguchi motioned to the doors of the others before stepping into the living room. The kitchen was tucked into a corner of it--small, with just a single stove top and no oven. The tv Yamaguchi had was decent size, but the couch was more of a heavily padded chair. Kenma suspected he sat at the kotatsu more than in the seat. It made sense why Tsukishima spent more time with Kuroo. Their own apartment was much more spacious.

"It's cozy," Kenma said sitting on the floor in front of the chair, pulling his legs up to the chest.

Yamaguchi laughed. "The word you're looking for is small."

"That too."

"Honestly I don't mind much. I'd hate cleaning anything bigger, and Tsukki's hardly ever home, so it's not even like sharing a bedroom with him. It's more like we have sleepovers once a week. I swear, we shared a room more when we lived in different houses than we do now." Yamaguchi pulled some sakura flavored chips out of the pantry before sitting next to Yamaguchi. Their shoulders were close, and Kenma didn't know if he wanted to lean in and let them brush, or if he wanted to scoot away, adding distance.

"I'll come over more," Kenma found himself saying, "Then you won't have to worry about feeling lonely."

"I'd like that."

Kenma faltered. Yamaguchi was looking at him, eyes right on his, and smiling that perfect smile. Perfect, even as his front teeth pushed together and a little bit of chewed up chip stuck between bottom gum and tooth. He realized he was staring, and shook his head a little, turning his eyes to the tv.

"You said something earlier. About video games?" Kenma said, hands fidgeting for a controller.

"Oh! Yeah! I feel like I'm kind of a liar now. I think all I have is Mario Kart and a couple of Just Dances. Oh and Zelda."

"Mario Kart is fine. Zelda's not really fun to watch other people play, and I can't dance.."

Yamaguchi grinned. "I always get frustrated because I'm a wayyy better dancer than Tsukki, but the controller always favors him and he wins from basically just standing there. But Mario Kart is good too!"

"We can play Just Dance next time...."  
"Right! Next time!"

Kenma mostly sat still as he played, face blank except for the tongue that poked out slightly from between his lips, concentrating. Yamaguchi, on the other hand, was a swerver. He was used to Kuroo, who bounced (sometimes his leg, sometimes his whole body). Yamaguchi, instead, would lean left until he ran into Kenma's shoulder, and then lean right and back again. Every time Yamaguchi reached him, he felt frozen, distracted for just a moment. It wasn't enough to make him lose, but his times were all way off from usual.

"I didn't know there was a way to be this good at Mario Kart." Yamaguchi said, as Kenma completed his second tournament win.

Kenma shrugged. "As a kid I was more of a Crash Team Racing person. It was harder than this."

"Or you were just younger."

"That too."

Yamaguchi was staring at him. His eyes were scrunched up a little, from what Kenma could see in his peripherals. Kenma kept his own eyes forward, focusing on the screen, wondering if Yamaguchi was going to want to play another round. He couldn't turn his head.

"You have dry skin." Yamaguchi spoke matter-of-factly, reaching up and scraping a bit of Kenma's skin with his nail. Kenma reached up, covering his (apparently) dry cheeks and rising blush.

"I do?"

"Come on." That wasn't an answer, but Kenma accepted it, letting Yamaguchi yank him up by the arm and pull him to the bathroom. "Here." Yamaguchi said, handing a soft, stretchy headband to Kenma as he began combing through his medicine cabinet. Kenma took the thing, dutifully pulling it on and using it to tuck back his hair. It had ears. What was he getting himself into. "Wash your face with hot water, and use this." Yamaguchi handed him a thing of face wash.

Kenma wasn't quite sure how washing your face could be a suitable first date activity, but he did it anyway. Yamaguchi looked serious, in the excited sort of way, his mouth stern but his eyes bright. He used another headband (this one, though earless, was fluorescent pink) to push back his own hair, and started to wash his own face.

"I have oily skin myself." Yamaguchi said, patting some moisturizer into his skin. He handed the jar to Kenma, who tried to match his actions. He had seen Tsukki do this kind of thing too when he would spend the night. Kuroo liked to make fun of him for it.

Yamaguchi searched through the drawer and pulled out two medium sized flat packets before ushering Kenma back into the living room. He had Kenma sit on the couch, and then he opened the packet. Inside was a drippy piece of paper that Yamaguchi unfolded and proceeded to try to press onto Kenma's face. He squirmed.

"It's cold," Kenma said, scooting back into the chair, not letting Yamaguchi put the sheet mask on him.

"Not cold, _cooling_ ," Yamaguchi insisted, "It will help moisturizer your skin." He leaned forward again, over top of Kenma's knees that were pressed into his own chest. This time Kenma relented, allowing Yamaguchi to smooth the mask over forehead, cheeks, and chin. "Now help me with mine."

Yamaguchi handed the other mask to Kenma, taking a seat properly next to him. Kenma nodded, pulling out the mask. It was sticky, and difficult for him to unfold. The serum was getting all over his hands. He had to take a little breath before getting the courage to lean over and press the mask over Yamaguchi's skin. He tried to do it the way Yamaguchi had, starting from the forehead and working his way down, but the whole thing ended up pretty wrinky. Yamaguchi had his eyes closed.

"Sorry..." Kenma mumbled, but Yamaguchi just smiles like always.

"It's fine. It's more fun this way anyhow." Yamaguchi said, "You look pretty stupid with that on. Like a weird, eyebrowless cat ghost."

"Well you're an old lady ghost."

Yamaguchi laughed and suggested they put on a movie. He put on one of those super hero movies and settled back into the couch. Yamaguchi draped his arm around the back of the seat, not quite around Kenma's shoulders, but close. Kenma didn't even realize until he bumped into Yamaguchi's shoulder that he had instinctively leaned in, liking the feeling of Yamaguchi being so close to him. He maneuvered himself, trying to comfortably tuck his head into Yamaguchi's shoulder without getting the mask liquid all over Yamaguchi's clothes. He wasn't even paying the movie any attention at this point, instead deciding to ponder if it'd be ok to put his hand on Yamaguchi's arm, maybe rubbing little circles into skin.

Before he could act on his wish, he felt Yamaguchi's hand, now tucked loosely around, poke into his shoulder.

"It's been twenty minutes," Yamaguchi said, "Time to take off the masks." Kenma nodded, and let Yamaguchi take off his mask for him. "Now pat the excess serum into the skin lightly, like this," Yamaguchi said, gently tap against Kenma's face, the mask discarded on the surface of the kotatsu.

"Like this?" Kenma asked. He could see his hands reaching out, pulling off Yamaguchi's mask. He knew they were reaching out, patting into Yamaguchi's skin for him, but he couldn't believe that he would have the confidence to be doing it. With Yamaguchi it seemed like Kenma could put in the effort to move the relationship. It was work for him, a little bit draining, but for Yamaguchi it seemed like it would be worth it.

Yamaguchi was giggling. "Yes, just like that."

It was the laugh and the smile that sent Kenma over the edge. His hands had stopped patting, staying steady on Yamaguchi's face. He felt himself leaning in closer, until Yamaguchi's giggle stoped, lips meeting Kenma's in the middle.

The kiss was primarily sticky. The left over serum on their faces bumping when they would change the tilt of their heads. Yamaguchi's lips tasted cool like the mask had been, probably having some of the serum on them from how poorly Kenma had put the mask on him. They were soft though, unbelievably so, and Kenma suddenly felt anxious about his own lack of chapstick use.

Yamaguchi pulled away first, and as soon as his lips were gone, Kenma buried his head in the neck of Yamaguchi's shirt. He was embarrassed, and didn't want Yamaguchi to see how pink he was turning, nor stop touching him.

"That was ok?" Yamaguchi's voice sounded worried, but Kenma couldn't find the bravery to do anything but nod into Yamaguchi's chest. "Ok... You know you don't have to..."

"I wanted to," Kenma said, pulling away just enough to unmuffle his words.

"I... are you sure? Tsukki said you might not... and I don't want you to feel any pressure to... I mean..."

"Wanted to," Kenma said again, pressing the smallest of kisses to Yamaguchi's neck. He adjusted his legs, now letting them drape over Yamaguchi's lap, trying to prove to Yamaguchi that he shouldn't feel guilty.

"Good." Kenma could feel Yamaguchi's head lean forward, lips pressing into his hair.

"So next time you can relax more..."

"Yeah, next time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!! Feel free to think about Kenma loving Yamaguchi's piercings as much as you want.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I hope I can make a second chapter for this eventually! I just love love love sweet cute punk beautiful perfect Yamaguchi. He deserves to have every boyfriend.


End file.
